Ice Skating Bliss
by CallMeConstance
Summary: What happens when Robin teaches Starfire how to ice skate? Tons and Tons of fluff is what happens. Read and Review Please! Enjoy! Oh and ONESHOT!


_Hey guys! Im still a little off on writing these stories :( Ive been trying to read and see how other authors write soooo good :) Well here it goes, Hope you enjoy!_

_-CallMeConstance_

_**Ice Skating Bliss**_

It was around 10am in the titans household, the snow was on the ground and it was 20 degrees outside. Cyborg and Beastboy already bickering about their meat/tofu problems. Raven was drinking her usual cup of herbal tea, trying to zone out the two. Meanwhile, the two lovebirds were locked up in Robins room. After 9 months of dating the two have grown comfortable with eachother. Robin even confessed his love for Starfire, something he never thought he would say!

"OH BOYFRIEND ROBIN"! Starfire sang, jumping up and down on him. The dark haired teen growned, and opened his eyes trying to adjust them from the window now opened by his happy girlfriend. "Starfire, its 10, too early". He pulled her to him, embracing her in a bear hug. He rested his head on her shoulder, smelling her lilac shampoo. He kissed her neck, right on her sensitve spot he knew so well. She sighed in happiness, just enjoying the moment. He turned her around in one swift movement so now they were facing eachother. Emerald and turqouise stared at one another until lips soon met. It was a sweet kiss, rapidly turning into a steamy one. He pulled her on top of him, deepening the kiss. She moved her hair to the side and grabbed his face. He held her by the waist while she moved her hand to his ebony locks. They pulled away, gasping for breath, smiling at eachother.

"How about we do something together today beautiful?"

"Oh Robin, I would love to participate on this date, where shall we go?".

"Its a suprise, so go get dressed into something warm and I'll pick you up at your door at 2:00".

"Oh joyous, and it looks like we killed 2 hours of time"

"Well, it was worth it babe" He gave her a sweet, longing kiss before they parted ways.

"Friend Raven, Robin is just so sweet, and kind and most hot, and..."

Raven just sat there, listening in Starfires conversation. Rolling her eyes every 30 seconds on how Starfire bragged and bragged about Robin.

"... I think you and Beastboy would make a cute couple as well. I mean he's gotten cuter throughtout the years, dont you think friend?"

"Huh, oh * **clears throat * **well, hmm yes but with my powers and , um, circumstances being what they are, so yea".

"Well im just saying, I see the way you guys look at eachother and"

"OK Starfire, well it seems that Robin will be here in 15 minutes so I better be going, oh and you look really pretty" Giving her a small smile as she walked out of the aliens room.

As predicted, 15 minutes later Robin knocked on Starfires door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The two gave eachother loving smiles and both breathed out "HI".

"Wow Star, you look beautiful as always".

"And you look handsome as always Robin"

They gave eachother a sweet peck and walked out hands intertwined to their suprise date.

"Have fun kids and be safe" Beastboy smartly remarked at them, winking at Robin. Rolling his eyes, Robin said bye to their friends and as did Starfire.

It was a short car ride. As they walked out of the car Starfire couldnt believe her eyes. It was a pond, with ice covering every inch of it. There were trees that were coverd with pure white snow. Icicles varying in diffrent sizes hanging from giant rocks. And to top it off, there was not one soul in sight, Just Starfire and Robin. Alone.

Robin went to the trunk and grabbed their ice skates. Starfires was white and his were black.

When he gave them to Starfire she looked at him puzzled. "What are these devices?"

"They're called ice skates, and you use them to skate on the ice, dont worry i'll show you"

"Oh, this will be the most fun"! She squelled, jumping up and down in delight.

They put on their ice skates and went hand in hand to the pond.

"Is it safe"?

"Of course, I checked it yesterday, when I discovered this place" he reasurred her.

They took a step on the ice, almost trpping because Starfire slipped. Robin taught her, holding her hands while he was in front of her, guiding her.

"Thats it babe, Left foot back, Right foot back, Left foot back, ..."

"Boyfriend Robin I think im getting it!"

She knocked both of them down when she attempted to clap her hands. They landed on top of eachother, Starfire on the top, Robin on the bottom. They both laughed and fell into a comortable silence as Starfire layed her head on Robins chest.

Robin ended the silence by giving at long, kiss. Then it procceded to a full steamy make out session. Starfires hands running up and down on Robins chest and deeping the kiss with intertwining her fingers into his ebony locks while Robin held her by the waist and pulling her closer if it were even possible. They wouldnt have stopped if oxygen was necessary. They caught their breath before giving another sweet kiss then getting up.

"So how was this for a date?"

"It was most joyous, Thank You Boyfriend Robin! But my feet are doing the killing of me, shall we go eat lunch?"

"Ill get the car ready"

"Oh and Robin, I love you."

"I love you too Star, forever and always" Pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
